


【银土】起泡

by Eliana1412



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, 后入 流血 蒙眼play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliana1412/pseuds/Eliana1412
Summary: 一个生贺年上预警见tag
Relationships: 銀土 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	【银土】起泡

0.  
“你以为我会死心吗？”

“至少……不会来这里边见我。”

“现在呢？”

银发的男人沉默了一瞬，笑了。

“所以，来干什么？”

“来做爱。”

1.  
深夜向来是酒吧生意最好的时候。  
但那个人从来都只在黄昏时刻才会来。

“喂多串君，老样子来一杯。”

果然，今天也是一样。土方十四郎熟练地倒了一杯起泡地正好的啤酒，递给趴在吧台上的天然卷，又转身拿了一盘准备好的草莓，放在那人面前。

“哦哦哦，今天还有这种service的吗？幸亏来了。”

你哪天没来？土方十四郎在心里吐槽了一句。

“明天应该也有。”

“哇真的吗？老板是遇到什么好事了？”

“嗯，最近他表弟来了，带了很多过来，老板说吃不完的就拿来招待客人了。”

土方十四郎低头擦着玻璃杯，偷望着边吃草莓边喝啤酒的男人。

就这样也挺好的。

**********  
坂田银时，被这一片做夜晚生意的人戏称为“万事屋”的男人，因为他基本上“什么都干”。从跑腿到盖房子，而且不挑客人，除了肉体生意，他什么都接。他貌似干什么都很擅长，但是在这一片的名声却有好有坏——毕竟那双死鱼眼一看就觉得不靠谱。  
这个人像这片泥潭里的一条鱼，游走其中却不被污染。很多人都对他的过去感兴趣，不过，每个想要打听他来历的人都无功而返，仿佛这个男人是7年前从太空掉下来的一样无迹可寻。  
坂田银时虽然生意一直不错，但他意外地很穷，有一段时间家里连米都没了。大多数人都以为他曾经欠下巨额债务，一直在还债。只有包括土方在内的为数不多的人知道，他只是爱玩帕青哥且手气很差而已。

就是这样一个在歌舞伎町待了7年的迷之人物，每天的傍晚都会来这家酒吧免费喝一杯，据说是跟老板说好会帮他拉客。这一点土方十四郎并不怀疑，因为坂田银时偶尔会带着一两个女人来店里，点上一两瓶贵的吓人的酒——没错，他还兼顾陪酒生意。但不管他当天要做什么，下午的那杯酒绝对不会被落下。

他本人说，“这就像下班出去喝一杯一样不可缺少。”

明明就没有班上，居然还有脸谈下班。土方十四郎在心里吐槽着，目光却还是会不自觉地被天然卷的银发吸引。

毕竟，他貌似是跟坂田银时上过一次床的。

*********  
这段时间坂田银时十分紧张。

因为前段时间他一不小心喝多了跟一个很池面的男孩子上了床，对方好像也喝的不少。第二天到了傍晚才起床，那时他甚至不记得自己到底爽过没，一看见旁边躺着的黑发男孩儿就立马穿上裤子跑了。他隐隐约约记得是那个人来找他嫖的，虽然是违背了自己的原则但是他也没收钱而且应该也让自己爽到了，就算扯平了吧。

反正已经过去了，就当是做了个春梦，以后不会再见到了——

——随后就在酒吧里见到了。

坂田银时很崩溃，但对方貌似没有很大的反应，感觉像没有认出他一样，很平静地给他倒了一杯酒。

woc这是喝了多少？刚爽了一晚上的对象都脸都记不住的吗？！话说他是什么时候到这里来的？是会瞬移的吗？

坂田银时一边喝着自己的啤酒，一边偷瞄这个仿佛是瞬移到酒吧的男孩儿。

他看起来不大，M形刘海像是被奇怪的力量固定住了一样，完全不会改变形状。调酒的动作还算熟练，应该是干过类似的工作。而且非常值得一提的是身材真的很不错，特别是穿着衬衫马甲，西裤也很有型，不过不穿会不会更……

坂田银时及时打住了自己的想象，一口干完剩下的啤酒，赶紧回到了自己的住处——位于酒吧的二楼。

嗯，是前一晚上的身体记忆还没消失，一定不是他自己的问题。

一定不是他自己的问题！！！

没事，今后躲着走就好了。冲了个澡准备到走廊上抽根烟的坂田银时想着，迎面撞上一个人。

“啊，对不……”

啊，是他诶。

男孩打量了坂田银时一眼，一瞬间就把眼神移开了。

“没事。”

坂田银时看着男孩走进自己家隔壁的那一间屋子，猛地想起那间是酒吧老板的房子，只是条件比较差没什么人住。

这下有人住了诶……

之后地日子意外地平淡，两个人并没有什么交集，也不怎么交流。但坂田银时的身体还是很诚实地向酒吧老板打听这个新来的店员的消息。

大学生，跟家里闹翻了，以前在另一家酒吧干的不错，为了住处才到这里来。  
并不丰富的信息在坂田银时脑子里汇聚成一句话  
——是个成年的。

坂田银时试探性地跟土方十四郎搭了几句话，发现小伙子好像真的不认得自己，至少没有很刻意的回避。

好家伙，被人上了都不知道对方是谁，也太容易吃亏了。

坂田银时作为一个靠谱的成年男性，认为自己应该对土方多上点心，至少不能让他被别人欺负了——  
——随后就发现他在小巷子里把小混混打趴下并瞬间晋级为老大。

看来也确实没什么需要自己操心的……突然有点失落是为什么？

坂田银时喝着啤酒，吃掉了盘子里的最后一颗草莓，转身离开了吧台。

**********  
土方十四郎回忆了一下自己的心路历程。  
一开始只是怀疑，怀疑他是那天跟自己上了床的人——他的确记不清那个人长什么样了，那天不仅喝多了，而且好像是被蒙了眼睛，唯一记得的只有对方那一头蓬松的卷发。后来，因为怀疑所以开始观察，发现坂田银时从来不接皮肉生意，只是在这一片当所有人的“万事屋”。明明是很善良的人，却总是一副无所谓的样子。不知道是不是因为长的太欠揍了，居然没人迷上他。

明明长的很帅气。

越来越多的客人打断了他的思绪，土方十四郎决定专心投入工作，不再去想那个混蛋天然卷。

“叮铃铃～”

“欢迎光临。”

“啊土方君，来两瓶好点的酒，今天有贵客来了～”  
坂田银时一边说，一边搂紧了身旁的女人，径直走向了酒吧中心的沙发位。

啧，真是糟心。

2.  
“怎么样，想好了吗？”

地上的男人早就没有说话的力气了，身上的关节都错位的差不多了。

“啧，那就再见了。”

染着红色头发都男人挥了挥手，一颗子弹便无声地穿透了地上的人的脑袋。

血流了一地，倒映出几个人影。

红发男人点了一根烟，踢了尚未冷却的身体一脚，啐了一声。

“呐白夜叉，都几年过去了，还不肯开枪吗？”

“……”

“别这么冷漠啊，我好歹算是同伴。”红发男人用胳膊肘戳了戳『白夜叉』，笑着说道：“怎么样，打不打算回来了？听老板说，最近估计有大钱赚啊。”

“我不杀人。”

“不杀不杀，只是绑架。”

“我要是说不呢？”

“你不会拒绝的，银时。”遮着左眼的男人不知何时走进了这个巷子里，“我们要绑的是真选组的人。”

“喂喂高杉，我可不知道真选组是什么，我在这里的这些年可是只管我自己的小本生意的。你要是想拉我入伙不应该先谈报酬吗？”

“啧，银时，我们都认识了这么多年，你居然觉得我只认得钱吗？”

“关我什么事啊，矮子。”

高杉晋助暂时不想跟坂田银时为了一些小事吵起来——他的确需要坂田银时的力量。

“银时，我们要绑架的人叫土方十四郎。”

3.  
土方十四郎是走在路上的时候被人打晕的，醒的时候，就已经在医院了。

近藤隆就坐在病床边流着口水睡觉，被土方十四郎拍醒之后泪流满面地抱住了他，哀嚎了一堆不知道什么东西之后终于开始说正事了。

“啊十四，你被鬼兵队绑架了。  
“但是鬼兵队威胁我们之前就有个人写了一封信揭发了他们的据点，所以我们就提前把你救出来了，还把他们的几个头领抓了，这两天估计就要判了。”

“头领……”

“啊是啊，挺不容易的，要不是有那封信我们也不可能抓住高杉，也不可能抓住那位传说中的『白夜叉』呐。”

“白夜叉是？”

“哦，这个人好像本来退坑了，在歌舞伎町生活的，叫坂田银时。”

……

“他是高杉的发小了，两个人以前还是同学的，啊，之前抓的桂也是他们俩的同学。”

“呐近藤桑，我也……我可以进去吗？”

“啊？进哪里？”

“白夜叉的…监狱。”

“啊那估计有点难啊，他之前做浪士的时候犯了不少事，这回又绑架你，会关进重犯的监狱吧。”

“杀了人就能进去吗？”

“额…十四你……”

“我要进去找他。”

“他？”

土方十四郎跳下病床，整理了一下衣服。深蓝色的眼眸满是坚定，像猎人一样，瞄准了目标。

“近藤桑，我…去杀个人。”

4.  
土方十四郎觉得自己应该是被咬出血了，又或者，是自己把坂田银时咬出血了。搅和在一起的两根舌头都不服输，顶着血腥味儿互相缠绵。

坂田银时听说了土方十四郎也进了监狱的事情，貌似是杀了针对过他大哥的人。因为那人在政府有关系，所以即使是近藤隆也保不了这个自己名义上的被监护人。但坂田银时没想到这人居然不知道用了什么手段，硬是挤进了自己的牢房。

明明是快乐的单人生活，现在却要跟一个M型刘海的小鬼分享，不能忍啊！

坂田银时一边努力让自己相信自己现在十分火大的原因是不能独享双人间，一边把跟自己啃在一起的人掀翻到床上。

终于分开了的两人没等喘过气来就又撕扯在了一起。坂田银时先发制人咬在了土方十四郎的颈侧，让对方没法再咬住自己。土方十四郎也不认输，一手抓了一满把银色的卷发往外扯，一手向下往对方脆弱的部位抓去，然而被一个膝盖压在了床上动弹不得，抓着头发的手臂也被一只更有力的手掰开按在床上。

“你他妈！放开！”

坂田银时咬住喉结的动作顿了一下，放开了被啃的通红的半边脖子。

“哟，怎么了，不是来做的吗？”

“你不怕我纠缠你？”

果然是小鬼，这是怕了啊。坂田银时在心里狂喜，完全没有意识到自己身体的一个部分正在迅速的抬起头。

“所以要让你死心啊。”

坂田银时以迅雷不及掩耳之速抽出了土方十四郎颈下的枕头，用嘴咬住枕头芯，把薄薄的枕套扯了下来。

即使被暂时放开了一只手，土方十四郎也没能阻止坂田银时用枕套把自己的眼睛蒙住。

他开始意识到，目前自己和坂田银时之间有着绝对性的实力差。

可恶，越来越着迷了。

“混蛋你，他妈的为什么不让我看着你？”

“为了让你专心感受一下大叔我是怎么做爱的啊，要是你还因为我帅气的脸喜欢我怎么办。”

土方十四郎还没来得及反驳，狱服的圆领子就被拎了起来。虽然看不见，但土方十四郎一瞬间就感觉到自己的双手都被放开了。他立刻去摘绑在眼睛上的束缚，没想到身体却被翻了一个面，脸差点撞在了硬邦邦的床上，但缓冲了撞击的动作让他失去了摘下眼罩的最佳机会。果然，没等他反应过来，坂田银时就把他松垮的裤子扒了下来，顺便用裤管把他的两只手绑在了头顶。

“混蛋天然卷，只要你操不死我，我就不会放过你！你给老子——！！”

虽然土方十四郎在撕扯时就已经感受到了坂田银时已经被挑起欲望的器官，但确实是没想到坂田银时会就这么掐着腰捅进来。他本来已经有抬头迹象的小兄弟一瞬间就软了下去，脑子一瞬间变得空白。

他知道这次会很疼，但是没想到会这么疼，疼得他张大嘴巴也叫不出一点声音。

坂田银时没怎么等他，直接开始了正片。炙热坚挺的肉棒在尚且干涩的甬道中进出，没过几下便抽插出了粘稠的水声。

“土方君，你出血了，疼的话不要硬撑，叫出来也可以的啊。”

“亻亻尔、闭…嘴！”

土方十四郎发现自己的声音没法控制的在颤抖，但声带却慢慢恢复了功能，不自主地随着坂田银时的动作呻吟，生理泪水也像阀门坏了的自来水，一个劲地往外流。

坂田银时不再说话，趁着自己动作的间隙观察了一下土方十四郎的伤势。伤口看起来问题不大，至少他见过更恶劣的。

虽然如此，他还是有些心疼土方的。唉，为什么看上他呢？

坂田银时机械地肏着，心里想了想之前两人相处的种种。不谈最开始的不清不白的那一次，土方十四郎确实是一个很有魅力的人。从谈吐到举止，都不是坂田银时这样的从泥坑里摸爬滚打上来的感觉，跟歌舞伎町的氛围也很不搭，但又有一种小流氓的气质。因此想去勾搭土方的人很多，甚至还有成群结队想去“尝鲜”的，只不过有一半都被土方十四郎几招就打跑了，剩下的都是被坂田银时赶跑的。

坂田银时承认自己也被吸引了，但是他的本性不会允许他陷入其中——他必须让土方十四郎放弃，否则他也不知道该怎么办。

明明都快30的人了，这还真是第一次被人追，连拒绝别人都不会。

“你、你他妈，就这点…本事？”

大概是最疼的那一阵过去了，又或者是疼到麻木了，土方十四郎已经能控制自己的声音不发抖了。

“不满意？”

“……呵、你，不行——额啊啊！！”

坂田银时腾出一只手握住了土方十四郎的身下，粗暴地上下撸了起来。

土方十四郎都不知道自己什么时候又有硬起来的迹象，突兀的快感被痛感裹狭着侵入他的大脑。痛感让他根本没有力气控制自己的下身，没被撸多久就开始流出几滴清液。

随着坂田银时的注意力回到这场性事中，土方十四郎感受到自己的后穴不再只有一突一突的痛感，越发强烈的快感让他有些招架不住，直接叫着射出了一股白精。

他把射了满手的精液顺手往土方十四郎的腿上抹干净，没再管那个疼的硬不起来的小兄弟。

“土方君，到底是谁不行啊。”

坂田银时突然俯下身，贴在他耳边说话。湿热的气息落在耳后，让不应期的土方十四郎的泪腺更加脆弱。

坂田银时早就注意到被浸湿成深色的枕套，但他选择暂时忽视——毕竟他就是怕自己中途心软才把土方十四郎大半张脸遮起来的。

被那双蓝眼睛泪汪汪地看着，谁不心软啊？

又不知道过了多久，土方十四郎觉得自己的意识像是要罢工了一样，整个人除了呼吸和翻白眼什么也做不了，视觉被剥夺的情况下，更凸现出身下的感觉。

他又要射了。这是土方十四郎脑子里清醒地认识到的一件事。

“小鬼，又要去了吗？”

土方十四郎全身的细胞都觉得此时应该怼回去，但他完全没那个能力，连挣扎一下都做不到……不，一定能做到。

土方十四郎努力地控制着自己，尽力地让身下收缩。虽然保持着没有射的状态，但被撕裂的后穴的疼痛却又加了一等。土方十四郎咬紧了牙忍着，却被坂田银时一巴掌拍在屁股上给拍破了功。

“夹这么紧干嘛，放松啊，不疼吗？”

土方十四郎放松下来的一瞬间，坂田银时迅速地撞进了他的身体，不偏不倚地透过肠壁擦过前列腺，直接让他又去了一次。

土方十四郎突然觉得有些崩溃。

虽然他早有心理准备，但是也没想到坂田银时会这么做。一边让他疼一边让他爽，那到底是想让他怎么样？

即使认识的时间不过一两个月，但土方十四郎相信曾经在歌舞伎町发生的一切不是坂田银时装出来的。

他是家里的庶子，从小就不受待见。本来他就跟家里关系不好，跟着曾经身为浪士的近藤也没人管。后来近藤把他们带到了城里，大家都做了真选组，但他年龄太小了就被扔去考大学了，想着要是学的好就别走真选组这条路，回家跟着家里也可以。他从一开始就对这种观念表示不屑，又偶然间听说为五郎去世了，但家里没有任何人告诉他这个消息。

他实在是不想再上学了，根本没有意义，所以他跑了。

在歌舞伎町，他遇到了身为万事屋的坂田银时。无所谓出身，他谁的忙都会帮。土方十四郎第一次见到这么善良而又细腻的人，善良细腻的同时，还很强大。他不是需要依赖与强者的人，但他会不自觉地被强者吸引。

不管那天晚上喝醉的时候是不是跟坂田银时上的床，他已经认定了要跟坂田银时纠缠到底。

对，纠缠到底。

第二次高潮让土方十四郎陷入了短暂的半昏迷状态，但强大的身体素质让他没一会儿就恢复过来了。他不知道什么时候被坂田银时翻了个身，两条腿被压到了胸口，炙热的性器还在侵犯他的身体。土方十四郎感觉自己没有半点力气了，简直就是被玩坏了一样。

坂田银时看着瘫倒在床上，连手都举不起来的男孩，突然间心又软了下来。

会不会做的太过了？

温热的后穴夹的很紧，坂田银时也是很努力地才没有在土方十四郎收紧的那会儿交代出来。意识到土方十四郎快支撑不住了，他快速地深入了几次，最后猛地退出，交代在了穴口。

第二次被使用的后穴十分狼狈，各种液体在这里交汇，红的白的染成一片。

土方十四郎想去摸坂田银时。他感觉到自己左边的胸口被唇齿折磨着，便尽力伸手去探。

他摸到了一头卷发。软软的手感很好，而且还是热的，发根还有些汗水。

果然还是好喜欢他。

土方十四郎觉得自己又被玩的有硬起来的迹象了，后穴也被重新硬起来的器官填满。没过多久他便又一次临近顶点，却不像上一次那样容易被插射，总觉得少了些什么。

“怎么，射不出来了？”坂田银时歪过头对他说话，蓬松的头发蹭在他的胸口，痒痒的。

土方十四郎抓着坂田银时的头发，弓起身想要发泄。此时他已经不太能分辨出自己是不是已经射了，只觉得快感还是那样强烈。

坂田银时笑了一声，往土方十四郎还算饱满的卵蛋上弹了一下，对方果不其然尖叫着去了。

他彻底地晕了过去，四肢都没了力气。

5.  
土方十四郎醒过来的时候是在监狱的医务室。

虽然全身都像要散架一样的酸疼，但是——坂田银时就趴在他的病床上。

“是我赢了呢，笨蛋天然卷。”

——END


End file.
